ICPA
by Jiminlover
Summary: Who is the new girl at the school. Dick needs to know more about her, but she is good at hiding her secrets. This is a little bit of BBXRAE and DXM.


**FYI ICPA is the school that I go to. And what I make people say and describe how it looks is the truth. It is at the Granada building in Ontario. And if you have heard of it, it is not haunted it's creepy in some places but not haunted.**  
 **Also in this story Dick is 18 just so we are clear.**

ICPA

As Dick drove down the freeway he zoomed down the street. He was in his way to his school. When he finally reached there he drove around back parked his motorcycle, then he went through the iron gates and into a side door. Dick walked inside with his backpack slung on his right shoulder.

The room he walked into was slightly darker than outside. It was like a huge old fashiond autotorium. On either side of huge walls were paintings of hula dancers wearing a pink outfit. The stage was all black, and they had green chairs all lined up inftront of the stage. If you looked up there was a balcony with a lot of extra chairs. There were a few exit signs in the building and an extra room down below (but thats not important right now). There was a sound booth in the far left corner of the room. and a few steps away from that was a medium sized redish area lined up against the wall.

A few kids were running around. Others were just sittting down or listening to someone play the keyboard that was in the room. As he found his way to the fith row he sat on the corner seat. Then he heard a few voices.

"Hey Dick I thought you would never show up". Said a tall well built african american man.

"Well I couldnt miss the first day of school". Said Dick.

"Dude, where have you been have you seen all of these hot babes here"? Asked a much smaller guy he had rosy skin with blond hair, which had green highlights, and green eyes.

"I like it here it's dark". Said a girl she was taller than the other boy she had short purple hair with purple eyes and pail skin.

"Oh friend Dick it is soo good to see you again after the long summer break no"? Asked a much more perky girl. She had dark tan skin with long red hair, green eyes, and she was as tall as the other girl.

"Hi, Vic, Garf, Rae, Kori". Said Dick after all of his best of friends finished alking to him.

As they all sat down another girl walked in. She was as tall as Dick. Her hair was evenly parted on her sides also he rhair was long, and auburn color but the last few inches of her hair was white. She had on a black hodie with her hood up covering her face, then she also had on jeggings with chucks. Dick noticed her and was going to talk to her but school had started and she took a seat in the back. Then their princable came out onto the stage.

"Good morning, I am Mr. Coleman, now if you would please log into the student portal and read all of our rules, but I will tell you this if I see your phone out or any ones belongings just lying aroud I will throw it away". He said sternly then walked out of the room.

The group just looked at each other shrugged then did what they were told. After they were done they were handed a peice of paper so they could log into their school work.

"DicGrays68, and DGrayson1". Said Dick as he read his paper he typed in his password and it logged him in then he clicked on Math first since it is one of his best subjects and started working.

And after what felt like an eternity it turned 8:55 and the period was over. Then he took out his scheduel and saw that he stayed in there until the last period but all of his other friends had to leave. When they left he looked over to the back to see if she was still there and it turned out she was. He casually packed up his stuff and sat down one seat away from her. She didn't even seem to notice him. He tried to get a better look ather but her hoodie and hair were covering her face. Finally he gave up then started working again.

When he looked over at her screen she was on the main page. She was working in science and it said that she was already at 15.67 percent with that subject! Then she clicked on math. Then he looked at his math and it said he was only at 4.6 percent.

"I gotta get to know her better". Thought Dick the only question was how to do it.

Then it turned 9:55 and it was 15 minute break. But before he could try to talk to her she was gone! He ran into the lobby and saw her going up the stairs. Then when she made it into the meazinie she turned right. She continued down the hall then made another right next stoppedd infront of a door at the inner section. She walked in and a few seconds after she walked out with something in her hand. When she opened it, it was just a bag of spicy funions.

Then Dick decided to try and talk to her again. But then a kid taller then her walked infront of her.

"Hey you little chick, gimmie your fucking food and all of your money". He said.

"And whos going to make me you"? She asked.

Then he came flinging his fist at her. But she fliped over him pressure pointed him got him in a hold and snapped his elbow.

"Never give me that shit again capish"? She said as she stood up he saw that she had brown eyes. The kid got up and ran off yelling.

"Yo whats your deal"? He said.

She slowly put her hood back on and walked down the stairs on the other side.

"Now I really hae to know her better". Thought Dick.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Dick we have been looking for you". Said Garfield.

"Huh, oh sorry". He said.

Then 15 minute break ended and they went back to their seats. Dick sat down in his seat in the back his friends stopped walking.

"Dude why are you sittting back here"? Asked Garfield.

"It is more quiet up here". He answered.

They just went along with it and sat down next to him. But the mysterious girl didn't seem to even notice them but he did notice that she was listening to music. He looked over to Kori and Rachel.

"But isnt the music supposed to bring joy and happiness"? Asked Kori.

"Well then you have clearly never heard my music". Said a voice from the side.

All of the teens had looked over. She just looked at them back.

"What do you mean"? Kori asked.

Then the girl walked over to Kori searched up a song and put one earbud in Kori's ear. She started dancing.

"That is your misic". She said.

Then she typed in something else. Put the ear bud back in Kori's ear and she freezed.

"That is my music". She said as she took er ear bud back.

Rachel looked over at the screen.

"You listen to Dark Night too"? Asked Rachel.

"It's like the best band in the world". She said.

Then she went over too her stuff and sat down next to Rachel, then they started talking.

"So I never catched your name". Said Rachel.

"Oh i'm Maia". She said.

"Whats yours"? Asked Maia.

"I'm Rachel, tats Kori, then Vic, Garfield, and Dick". Said Rachel.

Maia greeted them all.

"Hey Rachel after school you wanna go to the library it is like two blocks down". Said Maia.

"That sound great". Said Rachel.

That is all Dick could make out of their conversation. Then he decided to do a little spying to find out more about her.

During lunch Dick saw Maia walk into the cafe but when he got their Garfield was already talking to her with Rachel.

"So yu me after school"? He said.

"Um in your little dreams short stop". Said Maia and Rachel and her laughed then walked off.

"Dick, did you see that the new girl just turned me down". Said Garfield.

"No I can belive it". Said Dick then walked off.

Dick started looking for the two new 'besties'. He found them on the side stairs tat lead to the balcony doing something on their computers sharing earbuds and listening to music. When he got closer he heard a little bit of their conversation.

"Wow where did you find that one I live it, it would look great with my collection of these drawings". Said Rachel.

"Well I just searched up cute emo girls then it should be the second picture". She explained.

Then it was quiet far a few minutes. Just then the guy from earlier that she beat up came storming over there.

"Hey you I want a rematch". He said.

"Ugh, do youmind I am doing something". She sadid.

"What you chicken"? He teased.

Dick saw her tense up and her eyes glowing like fire,

"Why you son of a bitch"! She shouted.

She jumped towards him grabbing his neck with her arm then flipped him into a wall. Next she pessure pointedhis arms. Then she grabbed his arm flipped it upside down, then jabbed her elbow into his so hard that his elbow bent was followed by a scream of pain.

"I said dont give me that shit again and this is just me going easy now unless you wanna see me full gears then I suggest you get your ass out of my pereferal vision"! She yelled and by then she already had a huge crowd around her with Rachel and Dick with their other friends i the front.

He got up and ran out. Then Rachel ran up to Maia.

"How did you lean to fight like that"? She asked.

"Uh I was self taught". Said Maia.

Then the rest of the day went smoothly. Rachel and Maia headed for the library. But after a few minutes of looking around they left.

"Man they didn't have any of those book I like to read". Said Rachel.

"Lemme guess different languages ancient tmeples and what not yah I couldnt find any of it either". Said Maia.

"How did you know"? Asked Rachel.

"Well it is pretty obvious you seem like the type who would read those type of books". She said.

Back with Dick.

"Hello master Dick". Saod Alfred the butler.

"Hi Alfred, do you know where Bruce is"? He asked.

"Master Bruce is in his study". He answered.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short but I promise the next one will be longer. And about the library yes there is one literally two blocks away from the Granada. Please Review.**


End file.
